The technology described herein relates to vehicle suspension systems, and particularly relates to an automatic control of shock absorber systems for bicycles.
The conventional suspension control method for a bicycle makes use of a shock signal of a front wheel to open or switch a valve of a shock absorber, or uses shock acceleration of the front wheel to determine bumpiness of pavements, thereby controlling the valve of the shock absorber and thus adjusting the shock absorbing ability and reacting speed of the shock absorber.
However, an issue may arise in the conventional technology of shock absorber adjustment. Namely, when the shock signal of the front wheel is generated, the shock absorber coupled with the signal needs to react within a very short time, or the shock absorber does not function as it is supposed to. Also, generally speaking, when the front wheel takes the shock, the front shock absorber also takes the shock simultaneously. Thus, under the circumstance that the control is based on the shock signal of the front wheel, the front shock absorber is only able to make corresponding adjustments and control when taking the next shock. Accordingly, the front shock absorber is not able to make a timely adjustment.